And the world's a stage
by Serilia
Summary: One shot set after episode 26. EDIT: Now a chapter story due to popular demand.
1. Chapter 1 Original One Shot

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was satisfied with this being a one-shot. For that matter, it seemed all my reviewers liked it. However, apparently more than a few were less than satisfied with its somewhat cliffhanger ending and, by popular demand, I have added a second chapter. This chapter remains unchanged and can still hold its ground as a stand alone story (which I prefer, by the way).

SPOILER ALERT: Set after the end of Ouran!! Do not read if you have yet to finish the series!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran.

---Enjoy!---

No one outside the seven Host Club Members heard about the dramatic events that occurred during the Ouran Festival. The club's fans had obviously noticed the absence of their King, which had tangibly shaken the performances of the other members. But a few well placed comments by Kyoya, the Shadow King, concerning Tamaki's health during those few days had led the girls to create their own little story of the events, retelling how the rest of the members had pursued on despite their King's health for the sake of the greater good.

Given such a cover, Host Club activities resumed without any great change. Haruhi, despite having finished paying her debt, continued with the Host Club activities, keeping the status of her payments secret with Kyoya, who was more than pleased with keeping such a profitable member. Besides, "Father" would be very sad if he saw his precious "daughter" go.

But apparently life was not pleased with leaving their roles unchanged. Their uneventful cosplaying days were interrupted by the visit of none other than Eclair Tonnere, ex fiancé to the Host Club King but, more importantly, heir apparent to one of the wealthiest companies in France.

"Welcome" intoned Kyoya and Tamaki in key as she sauntered into the 3rd Music Room, peering through her spy glass at them.

"How can we be of service?" asked Tamaki though the shadow king quickly realized that their client had already set her eyes on one Host.

"Haruhi! You have a guest." he declared, which caused the small girl's eyes to shoot open. It took all of Haruhi's natural charm to keep her composure in check as she led the lady towards one of the solitary two person table settings in the room. She then proceeded to serve tea, ignoring the prying eyes of Lady Eclair.

"I see you are still a Host, Haruhi" she remarked observantly, not bothering to take down the spy glass while she sipped at her tea. "Odd considering your debt is covered"

"I am a member of the Ouran High School Host Club, Lady Tonnere" she replied curtly. "My continued presence should no longer surprise you." The lady before her giggled, amused.

"Did you know, Haruhi, that he thanked me?" asked Tonnere, her voice light but sad, as she placed her spy glass on the table. "And I couldn't even see what was so great that he'd thank me despite all I had done".

"Tamaki is one of the kindest human beings I have ever known" replied Haruhi, sparing the King the briefest of a glance. "There is nothing else to analyze. He is simply, despite everything that has worked against him, a genuinely caring man."

"And here I though I was the blind one who needed these!" exclaimed Lady Tonnere, laughing as she pushed the spy glasses across the table to Haruhi. Leaning forward she added: "But because I do long for one final performance, I give you this" she dramatically took out a single envelope from her coat jacket, placing it every so gently on the table. "The address and information of Tamaki's mother" Haruhi's eyes widened. "I see you want this. Your mother died didn't she? And you can't stand the fact that your friend might loose his mother too without ever seeing her again. So you will dance to my tune in exchange for this envelope."

"What do you want?" asked Haruhi, no longer pretending to be polite, her voice rising, drawing the attention of the nearby host club members.

"I love theater" explained Tonere. "And since everyone's roles in this play are apparently set, I hope to set the wheels in motion. Either for the beginning of something great or the end of an era, I will grant you this envelope in exchange for the one event that will change the course of you little family lives: A kiss".

---

---

Haruhi finally stood up, after a long time of staring at the girl before her and hearing the details of the play she was about to perform. Kiss Tamaki. That was all that she needed to do. Destroy her image of being a male member of the Host Club, set her friends against each other, open up a part of her heart she had forced closed in fear of depending on others and getting hurt in the process, all for the sake of Tamaki. She hadn't been as blind as Tonnere made her out to be. She had simply chosen not to see. And now, inevitably, it all came back to her.

She didn't really have a choice. The choice had been made the moment Lady Tonnere had offered her the information on Tamaki's mom. The stakes were too high for her to loose.

"You have a deal" she agreed, shaking hands from across the table with Eclair Tonnere, whom she could have sworn looked ...sad... at her decision.

"Scene, set, action" replied the lady, who picked up her spy glass and focused on the host King.

---

---

Haruhi slowly walked towards Tamaki, dreading every painful step. Kyoya noticed her movement first, and though he might have suspected the nature of her conversation of Tonnere, not even he could plan his way around what was to happened. He let out a deep sigh, and she wondered, not for the first time, if this would break his heart too. _'I'm sorry Kyoya'_ she thought to herself, hoping he'd understand from a single glance. _'He's your world. And I'm taking it away'_

She spared a glance at the twins, who were oblivious to the impeding moment. _'I'm sorry, my friends. Will you even talk to me Hikaru, in your anger? Will I loose both of you to yourselves?' _Even looking at Mori and Hunny was painful, considering she was saying goodbye to whatever little time she could have spend with them in the Host Club prior to their graduation. _'I'm sorry, and goodbye' _But her thoughts were interrupted as she finally made it to where Tamaki stood.

"May I have a moment of your time, senpai?" she asked politely, clutching in her hand the letter with the precious information.

"If you'll excuse me, beauties, a father can never be too busy for his daughter" he remarked to his customers as he stood up. But Tonnere had wanted it to be public, and it was her word at stake.

"This is for you" she explained, unable to look him in the eye as she extended the letter to him. He was about to take it when she grabbed him by the shirt, paper and all, and pulled him close for a kiss.

'_Forgive me'_ she thought to herself, painfully aware now that their lips were together that she was saying goodbye to the first love of her life. Leaving the stunned Tamaki holding the letter and an entire Host Club in disarray, she turned to Tonnere, nodded, and left.

---

---  
Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please, leave a review with your thoughts!!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story has now become a chapter story by popular demand. I truly do believe that the first chapter was enough to tell the story I wanted to tell, but apparently the reviewers disagreed. Having said that, I will update when I have a chance, which given my schedule this semester will be every other week.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran.

SPOILER ALERT: Once again, this story is set after episode 26 so, hopefully, you aren't reading this if you haven't finished it.

--Enjoy!--

Tamaki Suoh, the charmingly confident King of the Host Club stood motionless, the envelope gripped to his heart, staring blankly into space while his world collapsed around him. He vaguely acknowledged the squealing _'moe'_ fans in the background and the shocked host club members who stood in similar stages of bafflement. His troubled blue eyes finally focused on the spyglass that stared at him from across the room, a bitter reminder of the events of the Ouran Festival. However, while his inner mind theater entertained itself with an extraordinary set of apocalyptic meteor strikes, a furious twin decided he'd had enough.

"What did you _do_ to Haruhi?!" demanded Hikaru, forcing Tonnere to her feet, her golden spyglass shattering as it hit the floor. Kaoru tried prying his brother's hands off, though he too longed to rattle her. _It seems this is the end of the ride_, considered Kaoru, thinking back to his old carriage metaphor for the host club.

---

It took the combined effort of Hunny and Mori to break Hikaru's hold, the strength of an angry jealous rage posing a challenge even for the two martial geniuses.

---

"I guess I might have deserved that" Eclair recognized quietly, glaring down at her broken spyglass. _How troublesome to carry on without it._ But as a pair of shinny loafers entered her field of vision, her eyes rose to meet the approaching Tamaki, as he extended the now open envelope towards her.

"Is this...?" he dared to ask, his voice shaking. There, in a crisp neat handwriting, was the address of a poor apartment complex at a walking distance from the Tonnere Estate in France.

"A life for a life" concluded Kyoya, his eyes hidden by the gleam of his glasses, his voice cold beyond recognition. "You asked Haruhi to give up her life as a Host so Tamaki could get his mother back"

"I would expect you, of all people, to understand that everything has a price" she spat out, her voice losing it usual composure.

"You mean…" mumbled Tamaki, still unmoving as the final pieces of his inner mind theater struck home in a cataclysmic finale. And no sooner had the impact occurred that his eyes stop wide open, startled.

"I've got to find her!" he decided hurriedly, rushing out of the room. The rest of the Host Club followed, wondering just which _'her'_ he ran after. After all, he now had both his mother and Haruhi to think about. Only Kyoya lagged behind, his eyes on Eclair Tonnere. And, as the last of the _'moe'_ fans filed out, he took a quick glance at his notebook, adjusted his trademark glasses, and spoke.

"I can't help but wonder if this was all indeed your revenge" he began, "or your attempt at redemption." She stared at him, taken aback by his question, then rose her chin defiantly.

"Would my answer make any difference other than adding another useless fact to your notebook?" she scoffed, grabbing her bag, ready to leave. He stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder. This was one piece of information Kyoya Ootori could not do without.

"Yes" he replied softly but sternly, his eyes never leaving hers. She was taken aback by the passion she saw in his normally cold façade, wishing she could place a spyglass behind them. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

"Knowing all I've seen of him and the stories his mother told me growing up, would you believe I could love him?" She spoke knowing that this was probably the only explanation Kyoya would understand, for she was not the only one who loved the Ouran King.

"Then I can only hope your plan works" he concluded, closing his notebook. "Because if they don't end up together and Tamaki is hurt because of you, not even all the power of the famous Tonnere family will be enough to keep you safe".

---

---  
Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please, leave a review with your thoughts!!


End file.
